


The Lives Of The Luna Nova Sisters

by LunaNovaAurora



Series: The Lives Of The Luna Nova Sisters [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNovaAurora/pseuds/LunaNovaAurora
Series: The Lives Of The Luna Nova Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The First In Counter

Hey guys look its the annoying girl trying to pretend she's a witch and riding a broom why don't you stop girl your never going to be a real witch you cant do real magic you should just give up crying baby.

Hey maybe you guys should stop picking on her before we make you I bet she will be a great witch just you see

Yea whatever come on guys lets go.

Hey you ok there girl

yea those guys were picking on me again hi my name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko and I have a dream of becoming a great witch like shiny chariot 

You like Shiny chariot Too so do we Hi there I'm Aurora Nura and This is my Twin sister Akira Nura hi nice to meet you Akko you know we have the same dream too we want to be great witches just like chariot 

Hey thanks again for standing up for me hey you girls want to be Friends we can practice together 

That sounds wonderful and we would love to be friends we actually we never have had friends before we have only had each other

Great i hope we become great friends 

So Akko do you do mail order classes too we have only red a few of the spells we cant ride a broom but we did order our wands they came with the mail order classes. . .Hey Akko what if we practice at night sometimes so the spells are visible more 

Ok lets meet back here in a hour when its dark that way i can tell my parents 

ok see you in a hour Akko bye 

sister I cant believe we really found someone who likes shiny chariot as much as we do this is going to be great.

Mom, Dad we finally found someone to practice magic with her name is Atsuko but she said to call her Akko can we meet her later and practice magic 

We suppose as long as you stay safe girls 

We will come on sis let go get ready. . .We should grab our wands and a few of the Classes with spells and flying. . .ok i think that is everything 

Akko were here where are you 

Aurora, Akira I'm over here I brought a few of my Shiny Chariot Cards 

So did we Akko we also brought a extra broom incase you needed it 

Thanks so much girls where should we start i cant seem to do any anyway apart from magic what are your parents like 

. . .Akko our parents are divorced our mom lives in England and our dad is here in japan we are going to be separated from each other when summer is over ill be staying with our dad and my sister is going with our mom to England we don't want to be separated but our parents are making us

But why are you two being separated because of your parents that's not fair to either of you and summer is ending tomorrow

We know Akko but our parents are making us they say we will visit during summer and holidays 

Akko will you make sure Aurora has a friend to play with while I'm living with my mom 

Count on me we all have a dream and we must do what we can to make it true and maybe one day we will all attend Luna Nova and become great witches together.

Day After summer ended 

Hmm. . .I feel lost with out my sister without her I feel like I got no one to talk to maybe ill go see Akko. . .Wait a minute I still have Akko ok i need to grab my stuff and go see her, Bye dad I'm off to see Akko be back in a bit 

Now where is Akko's house, after about 15 minutes I found Akko's house so I went to knock on the door to see if she was home

Excuse me but are you Akko's mother I was wondering if she was here 

Sure let me go get her...Akko your friend is here

Be down in a minute 

So what's your name

its aurora I'm here because my sister left with our mom to England so I feel a little sad right now that's why I was hoping I could play with her today 

Hey Aurora what brings you here

I wanted to know if you want to play since my sister isn't here 

sure let me grab my stuff. . .Akko returns after about 5 minutes, sorry I took so long I'm ready. So where are we going Aurora 

I picked a spot for us and Akko i found out that with out a sorcerer's stone we cant do magic but i think i can fix the stone problem you see i was out with my sister the night summer was ending and we think we might have found a stone but we weren't sure, So Akko if there is a sorcerer's stone here then we have to keep it a secret because if people found out I don't know what they would do 

Ok and Aurora I'm sorry if I cant comfort you like your sister can but i want you to know ill do my best 

Thank you Akko at least I still have you here. . .ok this is where me and my sister were before 

Aurora how do you know if we are close to the stone 

Because of my wand if it starts to fill with magic then we are getting close here i brought one for you 

Thanks aurora. . .can i ask why do you have those tools 

Lets just say its going to be interesting also its going to be a way to Luna Nova i hope 

Aurora look its starting to fill up that means we are close right 

Akko at the rate its going we are very close.

A/N

Ok so my friend and me are making this book together and well they have been busy and they are my editor but i want to see what you all think i will update when my friend gives me the final edited version but for now enjoy what i wrote also Archive of our own is what we are using to edit it together the final book will be on Wattpad profile name is LunaNovaSisters


	2. A Visit To England

I cant believe it Akko its been about 12 years since I seen my sister in person I wish that you could come but my dad said only I can go and I did try to get him to let you but you know what kind of man he is 

Are you going to be ok Aurora

yes he said for my 12th birthday I get one wish and I said I want to go see sister in England so he is sending me over to England for my birthday but Akko i want to give you this seed if it starts to glow crack it open and stand still ok 

Ok Aurora...oh tell Akira I said hello and happy birthday 

I will don't worry or you could tell her yourself remember that seed its used to teleport very long distance once I meet my sister ill break the seed then you'll be teleported there with me anyway I got to get to the airport 

Time Skip 

Ok now according to the message I got from mom she said she was sending someone to pick me up 

As I wait I hear a unfamiliar voice 

Hello I'm Eves I Assume your miss Aurora correct 

Pleasure to meet you Eves and yes i am aurora you are the one my mom sent to pick me up 

Why indeed i am if you follow me to the limo ill kindly take your bags for you 

Thank you very much 

Your welcome miss Aurora do you wish for me to carry that thing on your back for you 

Thank you Eves but that wont be Necessary I have made this over the last few years and I don't let anyone handle but me 

Very well Miss Aurora and if you have any questions along the way I'm here to answer them shall we go 

Yes we shall 

So Eves how has my sister been doing for the last few years 

She has been doing quite well she has made a few friends and she is Neighbors with the Cavendish's they have their own sorcerer's stone so she has been doing a lot of magic your mother also has a stone at the manner so don't worry 

I'm happy to hear that and I cant wait to wish her a happy birthday too 

since your birthday is tomorrow she is planning something for you 

Well i got more then one surprise for her as well 

We are here miss aurora ill take your bags to your room let me know if you need anything

Oh in that case I would like it if you give this letter to my mom its very important

very well miss Aurora ill get it to her personal and here is your room if you need anything just ask someone around here they are all aware of you being here so don't be scared to ask 

One thing before you go Eves where is my mother and sister

your mom is in a meeting with the Cavendish's and your sister is with her friends there as well they are outside 

thanks again Eves 

Ok i got to get ready to surprise my sister where is it. . .there it is ok i got my outfit on and my scepter oh cant forget my broom... ok ready to go now where do i go to get outside

Eves there you are i trust that you gave my mom the letter 

yes i did Miss Aurora is there anything else I can do for you 

How do i get outside the manner and where are the cavendish's 

allow me Miss Aurora to lead you out...here we are 

Thanks Eves ill be back soon 

Ok time to go and surprise my sister

I cant wait for you to meet my sister tomorrow Diana, Hannah and Barbara you'll love her she is so amazing 

Why cant they meet me now sister 

who said that show yourself 

What's the matter you don't recognize your own twin sister

Aurora your here ive missed you so much i wish you would stay. . .oh these are my friends Diana, Hannah and Barbara girls this is my twin sister Aurora 

Its a pleasure to meet you all... and sister about me staying you might get your wish all depends on what mom thinks of the letter 

What letter did you give her

lets leave it a surprise ok

Ok Sister...wow you look Amazing did you make that outfit yourself 

yes and there is one other thing too

Whoa what is that Sis 

something that I've been making for the last few years its like a wand but bigger and better i call it a Scepter 

Also sis thats not the only surprise but this next one is sorta big so we need to move to a open field 

there is one next to the sorcerer's stone come on girls if it involves my sister its amazing 

Girls time to come in who is this Miss Diana 

This is a friend of ours can she come in 

Of course your mothers are waiting in here

Hey mom what did you need 

Hey there Akira you excited about your sister coming. . .oh who is this 

( I take off my hood as i show mom ) Mom don't tell me that you forgot your own daughter 

Aurora sweetie you arrived I've missed you so much you look so grown up. Thanks mom I've missed you too did Eves give you the letter 

Yes and that's why i called you girls in here so we can talk about it

Ok mom lets get this started

Aurora my daughter is what you said in the letter about your father true.

Yes mom it is and honestly if I didn't get the chance to come here I don't know what would have happened to me or what he would've done 

I'm sorry your father has been like that towards you and after talking about it with everyone else I've come to the decision that yes you can stay ill be having someone get your stuff and ill get you setup I'm so sorry that he has been doing that to you 

Mom thanks you so much you don't know how happy this has made me 

Mom what's going on what did dad do to Aurora 

Akira sweetie your dad has not been very nice and he has done some unforgiveable stuff to your sister so with her birthday tomorrow your sister is moving in with us 

Really mom thank you so much sis i cant believe it your moving in this is going to be the best birthday ever... what did dad do to you though

Sis look here ( I tell her as i pull up my sleeve showing her the red bruises up and down my arm )

Aurora sweetie did he really do that

yes mom he did it all to me 

i cant believe he did this to you sister I'm glad your moving in but is Akko going to be ok too

Yes i asked her parents if it was ok for her to join and they talked to her and said yes she can

Mom do you remember Akko from when we were little 

Yes Sweetie i remember her a little why do you ask 

Because with dad and how he is towards me i thought it would be best to protect her too so i talked to her parents about her moving here and they said sure so i wanted to ask if she can move into our manner as well

Well sweetie if your father is going after her then yes she can move in ill have someone go and get her tomorrow

Thanks Mom but you don't need to get her she should be ready about now 

Sister is that a teleport seed yes it is ( I say to her as Akko teleports with her stuff )

Akko its been so long how have you been 

I've been great Akira also happy birthday tomorrow. . .So did Aurora tell you 

Yes she did and i hope you enjoy it here 

Thanks so much Mom for letting her live at the manner 

No Problem you all must be tired so lets get home you have a big day tomorrow.

It was nice meeting you all I hope I can get to know you real soon.

A/N

Until my friend feels like editing i hope you like what i am writing because i write the way i like


	3. Happy Birthday

( Its morning and I just woke up and now I'm getting ready for today because its mine and my sister's birthday )

Ok I'm dressed for today i got my cloak time to go wake up my sister and Akko too

Knock knock sister guess what day it is

Sister happy birthday 

whoa Akira I didn't know you were already up

I've been up for a hour and no I don't know where Akko is 

How do you know i was going to ask that maybe i was going to ask something else hu

Aurora My Sister i know you have a crush on Akko and i have two ways to prove this. . .  
One you get way too excided when you hear her name and number two I've seen you blush when she is around... You Should tell her mom wont judge you i promise ill even take you to moms room

( My sister lead me to our mothers room where is was getting ready ) Let me know how it goes sis 

Mom can i come in 

Sure Aurora Sweetie happy birthday is everything ok you look nervous and scared 

Mom what I am about to tell you is not a joke and I hope you wont judge me like dad did when I tried to tell him

What is it Sweetie you know i love you no matter what i support you 100% percent

Thanks Mom...What...what would you do if i Told you i had a crush...on a girl

( I get scared as i wait to hear my mom's answer )

Sweetie i love you so much having a crush on a girl wont change that...So who is she have i met her before 

Thanks mom for supporting me and yes you actually have met her before 

( I am about to tell her who when there is a knock on the door ) 

( i open the door only to be tackled by a cute looking Akko )

Happy birthday Aurora... say are you ready for today your sister said she was taking you and me out to town while everyone else stays and plans something for you two

Thanks so much Akko ( I am smiling at the warmth her hug is giving I'm also bushing which my mom sees ) Akko you look Beautiful today 

Why thanks Aurora you look even better 

Ill be out in a minute i am just finishing talking to my mom 

OK ill wait down stairs 

...Oh so Akko is the one you have a crush on isn't it my little girl i saw you blushing when she hugged you. . .you two would be so cute together you should tell her how you feel you wont feel better until you do...Maybe ask her to dance tonight 

Mom I would love to tell Akko how i feel but i don't know if she would love me back 

Well sweetie what is it you like about her 

Where do i begin... She is beautiful she is also smart, caring and has so much kindness in her heart honestly I don't know if she would love me back mom 

I think she would sweetie

what makes you say that ( suddenly i feel a hand on my shoulder and next thing I know Akko is kissing me on the lips ) Akko what is this ( I say blushing as red as a tomato )

is it true is what you said about me True Aura 

Yes it is Akko and I meant every single bit of it ( I start to cry tears of joy then Akko Kisses me on the lips again making my face go a red color ) Akko I've had a crush on you since we were little the day I met you I knew you would grow into someone I would love very much I was scared to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way

Aura I do feel the same way I've had a crush on you too since we were kids I was afraid for the same reason

Akko I feel safe knowing that and so i am going to say something I've wanted to say since I first had feelings for you 

Atsuko Kagari I love you more then you will ever know 

I love you too Aura Now lets get you something to eat birthday girl

( Akko grabs my hand tight and runs me down stairs ) whoa Akko I didn't know you could run so fast

I'm surprised your keeping up cutie...I had the cook make you pancakes that say I love you happy birthday Aurora thanks so much Akko they are really Good 

I knew you would like them...So you ready to go and see the town lets go i got our brooms here there isn't magic in the town so we wont be able to fly in the town but we can fly there your sister said she would meet us outside...we are here Akira

Good I assume...Well well well Looks like you told her hu so i was right you do have a crush on her Aurora 

( As Akira said that Akko straight up kisses me on the lips and my sister is cheering me on which is making me blush harder ) that answer your question Akira now lets take her to town

Ok grab your Broom Akko and lets get her there 

Akko wait if its ok i want...to try something 

Tia freyra... get on ( I position her where she is on my lap ) Now put your arm here and hold on ok Akko 

. . .ok you sure you...you want to do this...

Akko maybe this will answer what your heart is asking for ( i say that as i lift her chin and kiss her slowly )

ok sister lead the way ( About 30 minutes later we arrive in town ) that was a funny way to ride a broom hu Akko 

Yea and this is fun being with you aurora. . .I cant keep it a secret from you two especially you aurora 

what is it Akko

I over heard everyone say that your party is going to be at Luna Nova 

Really ( me and my sister say in unison )

Yes and if all goes well you two could be Accepted early into the school

Sister you can go to Luna Nova but there is no way I'm going without Akko 

Lets go its getting dark and we have to get ready to be taken there

Time Skip ahead 2 hours

I cant believe we are on our way there right now its nice to know you care for me the way i care for you and if they don't accept you in too then they don't get me either...Looks like we are here 

Come on Akko 

Surprise happy birthday my daughters Akko I trust that you kept her busy

Mom it was more like the other way around

You girls didn't have to come in Wearing dresses Wear what you like 

IN THAT CASE

Akko stand still ok 

Change ra De lue 

Akko open your eyes now 

ohhh...Myyy...Gosh i love it its perfect just like shiny chariot...but there is something much better and perfect then chariot And that's you. . .

Thanks Akko i love you 

So Mom where is everyone 

They are all inside girls you ready to see Luna Nova 

Yes ( I start going to the entrance while holding Akko's hand ) Akko i hope that we both will be in this school together 

(As we enter the school we are lead to the cafeteria) 

Surprise Happy Birthday is what me and my sister hear as we walk in.

Its nice to finally meet you girls I'm Headmistress Holbrooke I run Luna Nova I've heard so many nice things about you two and Miss Aurora I'm sorry about what happen between you and your father.

its ok honestly I'm just glad I'm here I've always wanted to come to Luna nova to be a great witch its also my friend Akko's dream as well

Well how about i make your wish come true normally you have to apply to get in but ill happily make a exception for you and your friend as well, The Opening Ceremony is next year i hope to see you there now enjoy the party.


	4. First Day At Luna Nova

I can't believe it our first at Luna Nova I cant wait what about you sis.

Well, I am excited but why are we going early Aurora?

It's so we can talk to the Headmistress about our classes and roommates also have you seen you know who.

Yes, Akko was up before either of us so I assume she is ready, also you got everything you need?

Yes, I got my cloak and hat along with my wand and my scepter so let's go.

Akira, Aurora come on they are ready to take us to the school.

Akko you don't have to yell I say you do look raring to go 

Come on then.

"We arrive at Luna Nova and are greeted by the Headmistress"

Hello Girls what are you doing here the ceremony doesn't start for another hour?

We wanted to get a Head start on everything is that possible.

I Suppose follow me into the school, Now since this is your first time at Luna nova there are somethings and Rules you should know first before starting today the rules are simple

Abstain from any activity that would ill befit the pride of a Luna Nova student.  
Do not use magic outside the school.  
Do not leave campus without permission.  
Do not steal.  
Do not perform dangerous experiments in the dorms.  
Do not eat during classes or exams.  
Do not bring or use high-tech devices at the academy.  
Do not enter any of the locations of Luna Nova that are off-limits.

At for the other things you should know you all will be split into teams of different colors, this is so you can get to know other witches and learn to hone your abilities we also got your class Schedule and room number here is everything you need classes will begin tomorrow if you want to girls you can head to your rooms and start unpacking.

Are we all going to be ok since we are not on each other's team?

"Akira and Akko reply" we will be fine lets all just do our best.

( We all start to head to our rooms while everyone is going to the ceremony )

Wow, my room is at the end of the hall that is convenient.

"I open the door and to my surprise, I see Diana and Barbara I wonder if they are my roommates"

Hey Diana and Barbara what are you doing here 

Hello, once again Aurora it's nice to see you tell me did you get here early? 

Yea me my sister and Akko we all got here about an hour early did the Head Mistress Assign your roommate.

Yes, it was Barbara, and if I'm not mistaken you as well.

Well, that's cool I wonder who Akko and my sister are rooming with.

Well anyway, I'm going to start unpacking is that ok with you two?

Go right ahead Aurora.

( After about 15 minutes I am done unpacking and decide to try and talk to Diana and Barbara )

So Diana since you and I don't know each other that well I thought we could get to know each other by talking so what kind of spells are you proficient at the most.

Well I'm Proficient in most spells I know which would be transformation and healing along with a few others what about you Aurora 

Well I'm going, to be honest, I'm not sure what I'm good at, you see my sister for the last 12 years has been doing magic but since there was no sorcerer's stone in japan I haven't been able to do magic, for the past year since my 12th birthday I've been practicing but I wouldn't say I'm anywhere as good as my sister.

Well if you ever need help I'm always here 

Thanks, I want to learn more than my sister I want to be a Great witch someday worthy of becoming the head of my clan 

Well practice over and over again and I assure you that you will be worthy 

Ok, I suppose it's possible with this in my possession.

Oh Aurora I've been meaning to ask what is that exactly 

Its a type of wand called a scepter most just act and function like a normal-sized wand but I've modified this one to boost the energy it's using 

Well I find it quite interesting id like to know how you made it sometimes 

Thanks, id be happy to tell you some time now since we got here early are we still going to the Ceremony 

The headmistress said we didn't have too since our roommates are here already so I was going to do some studying what about you Aurora

Well, to be honest, I'm not the type to study at All but if I want to become a worthy witch I got to do everything I can the only problem is where to start I brought a few books from my manner its not much just a book of spells that's been in my family for Generations a book on spell forging/spell creation and this last book tells about a hidden ability that my family posses.

Well I think you should start on the one that interests you the most and that would Contribute to your family and you become a great witch 

Ok I think ill start with the one about the hidden ability 

Ok let me know if you find anything interesting remember my family and yours have known each other for generations so I might know a thing or two 

Thanks, Diana ( I start to read to myself and with the first few minutes I come across the word Persona I keep on reading a little until I find that a persona is a type of creature/summon it is not known how many people can gain a persona only those who truly seek its power bonded by strong emotions only then can they make their personas appear too which they can open a portal to the Conative World)

Hey Diana take a look at this, ( As I show her what I had just read she gaps at it )

"Diana what's wrong you ok"

Yes it's just I haven't seen that ability or the word persona in a long time last time I have seen either of them was when I was a child my mom would tell me that she and your mom would fight these shadow-like creatures in this Conative world 

Ok I think ill stop with that book, for now, hey Diana ill be back later I'm going to go find Akko and my sister see how they are doing 

Ok just know the ceremony is letting out 

ok 

"hmm where can my sister and Akko be maybe I can ask one of the professors if they know "

I turn the Conner and there are the Head Mistress and one of the professor's 

Hey Head Mistress I was wondering do you know where Akko and my sister's rooms are I wanted to make sure they are doing ok 

Sure thing miss aurora your sister is on the ground floor farthest away from the stairs and Akko is in the 3rd room above your sister 

"thank you I say to the headmistress while heading towards Akko's room"

I go to Akko's room and knock on the door and lucky me she answers, I tackle her to the ground as I say hi to her 

Hey Akko I came to check on how your settling in 

I'm doing fine these are my roommate sucy and Lotte 

Hi there I am Aurora Nura I've known Akko since childhood its nice to meet you two 

It's nice to me you Akko has already told us so much about you,

yea she won't stop talking about how great you are 

( I say to them while blushing beet red ) yea she uh has a habit of doing that although I'm not that special after all 

( After I say that I feel Akko's lips smack Against mine )

You're special to me my Snow flower

how's your sister 

I don't know yet but you can come with me if you want Akko your friends as well I would like for them to meet my twin sister too 

ok

"We all go looking for my sister and to my surprise, she isn't in her room" maybe she is looking for me in my room lets go find Diana and Barbara

( we walk to my room and we are lucky she is there talking with Diana and Barbara and Hannah) 

Hey, sis, I found Akko and she brought her roommates as well.

Hey aurora Diana was telling me what you found out about our hidden abilities I cant wait to get a persona 

Yea me nether anyway I was wondering if you all wanted to explore the place as a group 

( everyone answers with saying yes ) come on let's go 

"We all go exploring the grounds before heading back to our rooms for the night" bye everyone I wish you all luck tomorrow

( I pull Akko aside for a moment for a kiss ) Mmm Akko have you been eating fruit tarts 

Nope, I guess I'm just sweet.

yes, you are my Akko goodnight.

You too my Ice Flower.

A/N 

I found a way to edit the book with Grammarly anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because tomorrow I am going to be writing the next two chapters then posting them on Saturday


	5. First Day Of Class

( I wake up early to get a head start on everything ) 

"Let's get this day started got to make sure I have everything" Hey Diana you got up early too.

Yes, I usually get up this early to get ahead start on the day. What about you?

I wanted to get up early so I can get some Breakfast and so I can also head to class early. 

speaking of which what class do you have first Diana?

I have almost all the classes you do but one which is Broom Flying.

Ok, so our first class is Magic Astrology Ok, do you know where that is Diana?

Yes, ill be heading down there if you want to follow do you have everything for today? 

Yes, I got all the books and the ones from my manner as well.

Very well let's get going ( We arrive thirty minutes ahead of everyone so we decide to study as we do I am greeted by the teacher )

Hello there I'm professor Ursula you must be Aurora I've heard about you and your sister coming here to Luna Nova I cant wait to see your magic abilities.

Well Ursula I'm sorry to say but I am not very skilled as my sister is up until last year I lived in Japan I've only been practicing magic for the past year so I'm sorry if I'm not that good.

It's ok if you ever need help come find me in the new moon tower.

thank you I think I will come by later.

Miss Aurora if I may ask what is that on your back?

It's a magic specter I made when I was little I've been working on it for a while it's not completely done yet but it will be soon if everything goes right and Professor Ursula if I'm not paying attention, let me know because I might be studying a few books I brought from my manner.

Its no trouble I understand if it gets a little hard for you I don't mind if you study something else.

Thanks so much, Professor Ursula 

No Problem anyway class is about to begin so if you could take your seats that would be nice.

ok, we will. 

( After the class began I started to study both what the professor was saying and what was in this book of spell Forging/spell creation as I am listening to Ursula and studying the book I find out that spell creation is something that only runs in my family clan according to the book it's very difficult to write complex spells while some are easy it says it all depends on what the user is wanting the spell to do and it also heavily depends on how much effort and belief the user puts into it. )

That's interesting to know.

( I keep on reading when I see Professor Ursula write the Astrology spell not wanting to miss the spell I wrote it as well I decide to listen to her the rest of the class)

"Ring Ring"

Looks like class is over I wonder what the next class is Diana?

its Fundamentals of Magic Pharmaceutics.

Ok, let's head down there now I think there was something in one of these books telling about potions and my family clan.

"We start to head down there and I am once again greeted by the professor of the class"

Ahh, you must be aurora I've heard great things about your family and their affinity for potions.

Well professor Lukić I can assure I don't live up to my family name just yet up until last year I haven't done magic or potions it was because I was living with my dad it's kinda a long story but ill work my hardest to live up to my family name.

I'm glad to hear that Miss aurora.

thanks oh, I also was reading this book from my manner, and it mentions something about the nura clan legendary ingredients vault it says it has to do with potions so I thought I would mention it.

hehe, Miss aurora tell me how much do you truly know about your family clan.

not much yet that's why I'm studying these books so far I've learned that my family can create new spells and the ability to make new never before seen potions but that's about all I've learned so far.

Well, let me tell you this from what I've heard over the years the nura legendary ingredients vault is stored deep underground it has a spell that keeps the ingredients from going bad but also only allows those in the nura clan to enter its location is unknown but the ingredients inside are valuable. 

Wow, that would explain this map in the book then.

HU Miss aurora if you ever feel like you want to go looking for the vault let me know and you can as long I come with you because as long as a nura is near the spell will allow all those who follow in as well.

Well, How about we do that after class if it's possible but I would want to bring a few people to help too if that's ok.

it's not a problem at all ill talk to the other professors about it after class while you go get whoever you need. 

ok thanks a lot, Lukić 

( after the class started I studied the map to the vault and learned it was hidden at Luna Nova I read on so I can find out where it was exactly at the school before the bell rang I also learned that you can only enter if the following spell is cast and to do it two nura clan members must cast it as the same time but there is another way of doing it a single nura clan member can cast the spell if they are helped by the one they truly love ) 

( After class professor Lukić went to go tell the other professors about what we are doing and I went to go get everyone that was coming )

"Diana would you happen to know where my sister or akko could be"

"well akko told me she is with professor Ursula and your sister at the time for the class"

Ok got it you go get Hannah and barbara and ill go get my sister and akko.

( I rush to Professor Ursula's class which by the way is still going on all the students are practicing in another part of the classroom so I go and start talking to Ursula )

"Professor Ursula can I talk to you for a second it's important"

(I explain to her everything about what I found and why I need akko and my sister )

"I see in that case, Miss Kagari, and Miss Akira would you come here, please" 

( Akko and my sister rushed over when they saw me and asked what was going on Professor Ursula told them they need to come with me right away ) 

Come on Sis, Akko you need to hurry 

( I tell them both about the vault and how to get in my sister was shocked when she learned that I had our family books on me )

"Sister why do you have those books on you"

To study ok that's not the point I found something about the nura clan vault of legendary ingredients and it says the vault is located on school grounds I got permission from professor Lukić to go and look for it and there is only two way to cast the spell to get in.

The first one is if two nura clan members do it and the other way is if a single nura member does it with the help of the one they are in love with.

( As we got everyone in our group we makes way to the spot where it is located and we all get ready to Go in )

( we cast the spell and lucky us it worked the door open, we all start heading down when we all give each other looks )

"Everyone I am now going to say what we all are thinking right now...there is something alive down there sister can you cast a light spell while I get ready to knock that thing Unconscious" 

"Sister how do you plan to do that" 

"by doing this to my scepter I can turn it to a hammer capable of doing such a thing"

(let's go is what I say when I jump the rest of the way down and surprisingly land safely I cast an AOE light spell using my hammer and then I shout to everyone )

"EVERYONE get your wands ready because this isn't just an ingredient vault it's also a Hatchery"

( everyone rushes and sees the eggs the place is real dusty so we cleaned up and got permission from the headmistress to come here the rest of the week since today was Friday ) 

A/N 

Im ending it there because i thought it would be a good ending hope you all like it because the next chapter is going to be longer


	6. A New Bond Part 1

( I woke up early before anyone else got ready and left a note saying id be in the vault with Akko, 

I rush to her room and knock on the door she and her friends get up.

"Akko come on we are going to the vault I want to get ahead start on everyone"

"Ok Babe sweetheart give me a minute...is it ok if my friends come Aurora sucy is a poison collecter and a mushroom freak"

"Sure let's go Akko, my love"

( We all rush down into the Vault and get setup )

"What is this place Akko asks Lotte and sucy"

"Its the nura clan legendary ingredients vault"

( I go ahead and explain everything we found yesterday )

I heard stories about this vault and its rare mushroom collection 

Well we found it yesterday so if you find any let me know first because this is the first time I've been down here about the only thing we did was clean a little turning on the lights you guys

( As I turn the lights on they see that it is a hatchery as well )

what are all these eggs Aurora?

"I'm not sure what they are lotte"

"Maybe this book will tell you aurora"

"Thanks, sucy, Let's see here...it says that these eggs are familiar eggs for witches they are Lizard Dragons"

"Lizard dragons are said to be the rarest familiar a witch can have they are powerful but are also highly cute"

It says hatching one will bind the little guy with the first witch it sees and the way to hatch them is turning this nob thus heating the egg to hatch"

( We all hear someone coming and to my surprise, it's not only everyone that was down here yesterday but my mom and miss cavendish as well )

Mom what are you doing here

your sister was kind enough to tell me you have our family books sweetheart if you want to take books out let me know first some of them are unreplaceable, also she told me you found our vault?

Well yes we did and we just found out about these eggs as well are they lizard dragon eggs 

Ok, girls, I'm going to do something I am going to regret later which is show you how this place works and how you can use it to your advantage ok.

Thanks so much, mom I cant wait to see how this place works what about you akko? 

Yea of course my Ice Flower 

( As akko says that a little too loud I noticed everyone heard it they all asked the same thing )

"What did she just call you"

Akko "I call her my ice flower because of her hair"

"well I think that's cute" 

Aurora"anyway mom can we please get back to the matter at hand I want to learn how this place works and I have a feeling there is more than one floor of this vault isn't there"

"your right my daughter there are three floors with multiple rooms The family clan never made a map so that's going to be something for you all to do"

"Ok and by chance are there other ways to get into this vault-like any other entrances we should know about"

"yes there are several but a few of them we forgot about the ones we remember is under the stairs of the cafeteria the one in the courtyard and that's about the only ones we remember but if you find the others let me know ok"

"ok mom...are their ways to hatch these eggs"

"Yes but they are all dormant so it would take an intense amount of heat to awaken them"

"ok anything else I should know about mom" 

"yes but ill let you girls discover them yourself anyway we are off back to the manner"

( and with that my mom and miss Cavendish were gone and we all got to work on doing a makeover of the vault when I noticed someone that I haven't met before so I say hi and introduce myself )

"Hi there I'm aurora Nura I'm sorry but I didn't notice you before its nice to meet you"

"Nice to me you aurora I'm Alicia I am one of your sister's roommates and I don't blame you for not noticing me I tend to be very shy and cautious I usually hang around places that have nature but your sister brought me down here I'm sorry if I'm intruding"

"it's ok your welcome here any time you want...why don't we set up this place with a little nature like some flowers or a little bit of moss"

"that sounds wonderful ill get right on it"

( and with that Alicia went off to decorate with a little bit of her style I've decided that this vault will always remain in the Nura clan but now it belongs to our friends too, while everyone was working on the place I started to make a map of the floor we were on I started to look around and that's when I got an idea since my family could create new spells I got to work on one that would create an infinite map that would show any places I have been and how many floors there were and I could make it appear anytime by simply casting the spell )

"Now how to write it...the book said after the spell is written the user has to cast it with the intent of the spell and what they want it to do and how much they truly believe in themselves ok let's do here I go"

"Muro la Atros "

( I hear everyone say wow so I open my eyes and I saw that the spell worked it was the first of many to come I hope after I saw it I told everyone what I did everyone was impressed )

"I Made a spell that projects an infinity map that will show us all places we have been and it will automatically record any new spots we discover as you can see the picture above shows only the room we are in since its the only one we have discovered I also made it to where we can tap on it with our wands and it will show us each level from anywhere we choose what do you think"

( everyone is impressed they get even more when I tell them that I learned any witch can use the spell anytime they want and that they can even mark points on their version of the map so they can revisit it later )

"I know it's not much but it was my first time making a spell so I hope it's useful...also everyone can you look after the vault for a few I'm going to go walk around the school so I can fill up the map ok...akko you come too ok"

( I thought to myself while the others are doing work on the vault I could talk to akko more and maybe show Ursula as well )

"come on akko lets start filling the map...i forgot to mention that everyone has their version of the map...so akko I was wondering if you wanted to go exploring tomorrow so we can fill up our maps I also wanted to help you practice your magic if that's ok"

"sure that sounds wonderful...can we go show professor Ursula your new spell"

"ok akko...notice your map akko as we walk more and more ground is laid out it will do that as you go into new grounds that you haven't on with your map so keep that in mind ok"

( we go to professor Ursula in the school and we somehow end up running into every single professor in the school once they saw the map I told them what I did in the vault they seemed impressed ) 

"That's very impressive Aurora"

"Thanks, HeadMistress but it was doing honestly it seems I can't do much magic I guess I just got lucky with this spell it's kinda basic I made it to where it can record and display any place the user has been and then those spots are permanent it also shows every room discovered on any floor right now we only got half of the school discovered I can give you all the spell if you want I can also go into detail about what you can do with it"

"that would be perfect miss aurora come by my classroom I believe your one of my students but due to professor Lukić allowing you to skip your other classes we have not officially met yet I am professor Finnelan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor, I hope to do well in your class and I would be happy to explain the spell to you"

( I go and explain the spell to a few of the other professors, by the time I was done Diana came in and she looked like she discovered something )

"Diana what are you doing here is something going bad in the vault"

"No miss aurora quite the opposite we not only figured out a way to hatch the lizard dragons but we also found the second floor and we can't get in it when we saw our maps it showed a door with a lock"

"ok two things first if there is a door on the map with a lock on it it means there is a spell preventing the door from being opened and second everyone has their version of the map so it may not show up for some of you...ill be there in a minute there was a spell in the book down there on how to break the spell to open the door"

"Excuse me professors ill have to pick this up tomorrow if that's ok"

( All the teachers nod ok and with that, we were back down in the vault )

"Ok everyone I'm back now who was it that found the door"

Alicia"I did miss Aurora I found it by accident when I was doing some nature magic it seems there might be some plants growing somewhere in here"

"Alicia, you're a genius thanks to what you just said I just realized what the second floor is" 

( I hear professor Ursula coming and she sees everyone and the room )

"I am guessing this is your family's legendary vault of ingredients Miss aurora"

It is and thanks to Alicia here we may have discovered what the second floor is come on everyone...Alicia do you remember where you found the door.

Alicia"Yes it's over here in this room which I also found" 

( Alicia leads us to the room and it seems like a small library there I see a hatched door I cast the spell from the book and break the lock on the door )

"Ok, let's go everyone"

( we all walk down and we once again cast the light spell to light the room )

"Alicia your right there are plants growing down here they seem to be the ingredients...Hold on a sec I need to mark this on the map"

"Muro la Atros"

"And there not only is the lock off of the map but I put a mark on the map of the garden so everyone can see it"

"Miss aurora it seems some of these ingredients are from time long past, Meaning these plants went extinct a long time ago and the fact that they are still alive is Amazing"

"Professor Ursula I would like to inform you that any of the professors are welcome here any time they want and to that extent, I want to talk to you about a class later if it's ok"

"Its ok with me miss aurora ill also inform the other professors about you welcoming them down here"

"Thanks, professor Ursula I hope the other professors come here a lot"

"Now let's see what this floor Holds for everyone"

A/N

I would like to say a few things to all of you, first, I am glad you all are liking the book and I hope you continue to enjoy it, Second thing I want to tell you all is I got permission to use someones oc character The character name is Alicia the character was made by a new friend I made on Amino here is her profile so you can go and check her out I owe her a big thanks for letting me use her character in my book also here is a picture of her OC and her profile again she made this character and gave me permission to use it in the book 

https://aminoapps.com/c/little-witch-academia-1/page/user/hecate/bNEe_e6MCGf0LNlD05rkR47orz8jap5amrP  
com/c/little-witch-academia-1/page/user/hecate/bNEe_e6MCGf0LNlD05rkR47orz8jap5amrP


End file.
